Be Alright
by Califorever
Summary: Jeyna songfic on Hey Monday's song candles


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the book series or the song. This was just an idea I had about the characters and what I feel should be like and it will most likely end up being wrong when Son of Neptune comes out but I had this idea for a while so I felt like posting it. **_

**Be Alright**

The power lines went out

And I am all alone

But I don't really care at all

Not answering my phone

All the games you played

The promises you made

Could't finish what you started

Only darkness still remains

_ "Hey Jase," I said quietly as we walked closely side by side to as we left camp. I had fear that he was going to leave me leave all of us through the war. Die from Krios, be killed from a prophesy we never wanted to be intertwined with, but fates always have another plan. "Rey, I'm not going to leave you, you got to know that," he stated confirming me fears trying to comfort me in the only way he could.I looked down at the ground because I couldn't face the person who had been one of my best friend since I was six, and the person who I was falling for._

_ "Reyna I swear on the river of styx that I will come back and I won't leave you," Jason said. I nodded still unwillingly wanting to believe it since everyone in my life somehow has to leave it came true he kept that promise at the time he kept me believing. _

** "Hazel it isn't that easy he left me for **_**that...**_** I understand the Juno part of it. That was just out of his reach, but not wanting to stay after the giants, and Terra being defeated that is something els. Thats breaking my heart and breaking his oaf. He also should've remembered me, Percy remembered Annabeth, but no he had to fall for a oh so perfect daughter of Venus that is clingy, weak, and totally fits the role of a oh-so adorable damsel in distress. I just want to be over this right now, over him leaving me and this bitter feeling of envy; is it that hard?" I stated to my best friend, Hazel, daughter of Neptune, who was currently trying to understand my heartbreak but would never grasp the concept because Dakota, son of Mars, would never leave her or hurt her. At least she was making an effort.**

** "Reyna I get it, so get up put on some makeup, wears some cute clothes you can always borrow them from Gwen, and show him what he missing, maybe even go out and date all the boys in this camp or the **_**Greek**_** one. Come on at least do something here," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and somehow I suddenly felt sorry for Dakota because I know that this is what she would do if they ever went separate ways. Only now I was wondering if I should even consider doing the obvious in her eyes.**

Lost sight

Couldn't see

When it was you and me

Blow the candles out

Looks like a solo tonight

I'm beginning to see the light

Blow the candles out

Looks like a solo tonight

But I think I'll be alright

** After a couple of months went bye I slowly started becoming who I use to be before I left. Sometimes I even smiled due to Bobby, Gwen, Frank, Dakota, and Hazel's usual troublemaking ways, and Hazel playing the miss innocent card when they got caught. She still was trying for me to get even or revenge and pulling my boundaries on it. I knew somehow as bad as it was I will always end up fine with all my friends, as crazy as some of them were like Hazel, were here and It would all end up all right as you push the weakness aside.**

Been black and blue before

There's no need to explain

I am not the jaded kind

Playback's such a waste

You're invisible

Invisible to me

My wish is coming true

Erase the memory of your face

Lost sight

Couldn't see

When it was you and me

Blow the candles out

Looks like a solo tonight

I'm beginning to see the light

Blow the candles out

Looks like a solo tonight

But I think I'll be alright

One day

You will wake up

With nothing but you're sorries

And someday

You will get back

Everything you gave to me

_ "Reyna I love you and I can't keep going pretending we are only friends," he mentioned out of know where. I was shell shocked to even think he returned my feelings, yet he did. I slowly leaned in and kissed him passionately repeating the four words back to him "I love you to," and some how that was enough for both of us with the perfect timing too. It was after the Titian war because nothing was simple of white and clear for us it was always black and blue, painful and everlastingly wrong. After all are parents weren't friends so Pluto and Zeus weren't meant to mix._

**"Reyna you know you don't have to be alone cause one person dropped you. Not all of us are going to leave you. I'm just worried that you'll turn out like Nico, Percy told me about him he pushes everyone out and never lets people in. You need to trust people. I know it is a children of Pluto thing but please don't stop letting people in because they keep letting you down or too the side; eventually they'll let you back in or want you again. More yet Jason will probably figure out she's fake and easily persuaded and everything he's never wanted and come back to what he always has needed and loved. Until then please don't keep excluding yourself from us, you have tons of friends here that are more than willing to help you. You just need to let us help you. So you want to sword fighting and see who can beet the crap out of each other like old times cus I'm pretty sure the sea can always take on a couple of dead people like last time or we can team up and kick some of Gwen's, Bobby's, Frank's, and Dakota's asses similar to how we destroyed thous giants?" Hazel rambled on in a tone way to serious for her laid back go with the flow and hope I don't get killed personality. I just nodded letting her take a minute or so to breathe from her rushed speech before I spoke.**

** "Haze your on and last time I checked I'm pretty sure we tied and then after that we can go against the group but don't get to cocky because the boys do have Gwen's victory on their team but I'm pretty sure we can take on a couple of boys and a daughter of Victoria," I said plastering a smile of my face as I slowly started to forget about reminiscing on the bad and starting over on the good.**

Blow the candles out

Looks like a solo tonight

I'm beginning to see the light

Blow the candles out

Looks like a solo tonight

But I think I'll be alright

**I kept going in life for a while longer holding my self accountable for the mess or trying to figure out what she had that I didn't , and after awhile I finally dropped it all and decided If he moved on I could to, and if I didn't I still would end up all right. I also wasn't going to leave my friends like he left me.**


End file.
